Miss Perfect (Part 2)
by CJ2
Summary: Will Juliette's mom get what she wanted...or more?


Disclaimer: I don't own Higher ground or any of the characters.

Miss Perfect II

Jules only thought was to run, run as far as she could. She ran out of the lodge and into the woods, not knowing that Aug and Peter were right behind her. It wasn't long before she was tired. Running in a prom, I mean morp dress and heals was hard.

Finally Auggie and Peter caught up to Juliette; she was sitting on a stump crying. "Why does she always make me feel so small." Juliette kept saying it over and over again. Peter looked at her arm; she was using a stick to dig into her arm. Peter grabbed the stick, and Auggie threw his arms around her. Peter wasn't going to stop Auggie, Juliette needed all the love and support she could get right now.

By the time Jules stopped crying they were back at the lodge. Sophie was there waiting for them.

"How is she Peter, what happened?"

"I have no idea, and I don't think we are going to find out tonight." Replied Peter

"Yo man, I ain't gonna leave Jules tonight. I need to make sure she's Ok. I'm the only one she trusts." Said Auggie

Peter knew he was right. Plus he was going to watch Auggie and Juliette after the last time they ran, why not watch them together. "Fine go get your sleeping bag, and see if you can borrow one for Juliette."

It didn't take Augg long to get back with 2 sleeping bags. They finally got Jules to sleep. Sophie and Peter took turn watching Juliette and Auggie. 

By breakfast everyone had heard that Juliette had another "episode". It was the talk of the morning. Auggie wanted to talk to Jules alone, and save her form answering a million questions. "Can we eat alone?"

"Sure"

They got their tray and sat down away from the other Cliffhangers. "You wanna talk 'bout last night."

"It was so amazing, the morp was so wonderful and the-" Auggie cut her off.

"No, the phone call, Your momma messn' with your head again Jules? She musta' said somethin' whacked. You have been doin' so good. "

"Augg, I can't tell you."

"Jules you can tell me anything"

"Not if it is about you"

"Hey man, I now you deserve better than me-"

Juliette cut him off this time and grabbed his hand. " Auggusto, don't you start too. I never knew love before I met you. I don't know what I would do with out you." 

"Well, I hope you will never find out. I'm here to stay. You know that, right Jules? 

"Auggie, my mom doesn't like you. She want to take me home."

It didn't take long of the entire contents of the phone call to come out. Jules was so upset. Auggie couldn't believe it. He had to give up Jules or she would have to go home with THAT woman. He didn't know what was worse. Then he knew what he had to do, break it off. He knew Jules would be crushed, hell so would he. Auggie knew he couldn't do it now. Jules was already a wreck. He told her to go get some sleep and they would talk about it later.

Augg headed back to the dorm. Ezra, David, and Scott were there. They all started in on him about Jules. "Yo, back off. Her mom is just playn' more mind games with her." 

Scott could see the hurt behind Auggie's eyes. He had watch the last few months and seen how much Auggie cared for Juliette. "Aug, you want to talk about it?"

"Yea man, I really need to talk to someone. Guess you are as good as anyone."

Before Augg knew it the entire story was out. Scott couldn't believe it anymore than Auggie.

"And I thought that my family was messed" said Auggie.

"Augg, she must really love you because she never told me a thing about her problems or her family."

"That's the thing with us we can tell each other anything. I member went I found out I had that learning problem. I hold her things I never told nobody before."

Scott smiled "That's the same with Shelby and me."

"I have to do something, she has done so much for me man. I just can't let her mom take her home. I just can't. "

"Hold up, I have an idea." A few minutes later Auggie and Scott we smiling. 

"You think it will work? I don't think the girls are going to like this much." Auggie said

"Let go talk to them and meet back here in 20 minutes."

"You meat, thanks man for helpn' out my girl."

"Hey, she is my friend, too. That's what friends are for." With that Scott was off to find Shelby.

About 5 minutes later the guys were talking to their girls. Aug and Jules were sitting outside the lodge at a picnic table, while Scott and Shelby were at the docks. "So what is so important that it couldn't wait until after lunch" asked Shelby.

"I'm not sure you are going to like this but hear me out."

"I just love when our conversations start like that." Said Shelby with a smirk

"I was just talking to Aug and Juliette is in trouble."

"Oh, what is wrong with the little princess now. Mummy forgot to send her Barf Monthly magazine?"

"Shel, this is serious. Juliette's mother doesn't like the thought that she is together with Augg. She is going to take her home unless Juliette and I get back together."

"So what you want to get back together with the prom queen that it fine. I'm not- " Scott cut her off before she could finish.

"Shelby, you know that I love you, but Aug and Jules are our friends. You know what it was like being taken back home before you are ready. We both went through it. Can't we help someone else? We can't let Jules go." 

"What is your idea already."

"While Juliette's mother is her we pretend that Jules and I are back together. When she leaves, we go back to normal."

"OK, and I'm just supposed to watch as queenie put her hand all over you, I can't do that again. It was hard enough the first time.

"I know, but this time you know that Jules loves Auggie and I love you. We will meet at the docks every night and find time to be together, I promise. I'm sure Juliette and Auggie will want time to be together, too."

"Ok, but I'm only doing this for Auggie. I don't want princ-"

"You know Shel, you can drop the "I hate Jules routine" in front of me. I know that you really like her."

"What she doesn't know won't kill her…' Shelby had gotten attached to Jules, but she wasn't ready for her to know that yet.

Scott let the subject drop. He just smiled. It was time to go and meet with Auggie and Juliette. Auggie and Juliette we just finishing when Scott and Shelby approached.

"Yo, guys, you decide?"

"Yep, we're both up for it. What about you two?" Scott replied looking at Juliette.

"Guys, I can't believe you would do this for me." Juliette had an uneasy look that everyone picked up on, even Shelby.

"Anything for queenie!" Once she said that everyone was able to breathe a little easier. "So shouldn't we talk about this plan of yours."

Scott looked over a Jules and asked, " So we have no clue when your mother is going to be here? That means we need to start today. We need everyone to believe us, not just Juliette's mom, but Peter, Sophie, and all

the cliffhangers. We are the only ones who know that this is a big joke."

"Let the fun begin." Shelby said sarcastically.

They all decided that it would happen at lunch, the big break up scene. And it happened just like they planned. The four of them go into a big fight. Scott defended Juliette, which got Shelby mad. Juliette got up and ran outside and Scott chased after her. He waited for the others to follow Auggie and Shelby out side and planted a big kiss on Juliette. 

The Cliffhangers could not believe their eyes. They looked over at Auggie and Shelby. Their faces told it all, it was over. By this time Scott knew everyone saw them kiss so they broke apart. Scott looked over to Shelby and ran to talk to her. "Shel, I'm sorry, I guess you were right. I never really got over Juliette."

She responded with, "Fine, you deserve each other." Daisy went over to Shelby, but she wanted to be alone. She ran into the wood near by. Ezra held Daisy, "Let her cool off."

Juliette was talking with Auggie at the same time. "Augg, I didn't mean to hurt you, but Scott is what I need right now."

"Yea, Yea, whatever twig." With that Auggie turned and started to walk away, but Scott came over to him. "Hey Augg, it isn't her fault, you-" Scott couldn't finish because he was hit by Auggie. " Auggie, what did you do. Just get out here." Jules yelled as she went to help Scott. Auggie took that as the end, so he left in search of Shelby. 

After about 15 min, Scott and Juliette met up with Shelby and Auggie in the woods. Auggie was the first to speak, "Hey Meat, you didn't have to kiss Jules for so long. 

"Like you should talk, we never talk about you hitting me. 

"You were kissn' my girl."

With that they started to argue. All of a sudden they her Juliette's meek voice, " Let just forget it. Look at us, we were just starting to become really good friends and now look. We can't stop fighting. I can't put everyone through this. I don't want this to effect our friendship." Auggie stop her, "we can't stop now, it just started. I'm not gonna tell you it's gonna be easy, but when you love someone you do anything for them. Even if it hurts. I love you and I can't watch you be taken away." Jules then reached over and kissed Auggie. 

Scott and Shelby were amazed. They never saw Auggie so concerned and so gentle before. They knew how much they loved each other, and they knew how hard it was going to be to pull this off. Shelby spoke first, "He is right Queenie, we are in this till the end. So think they bought it? "

"I think we were pretty good" Auggie replied.

"Why are you guys doing this for me?"

Scott smiled, "because were friends, and that's what friends do." They all smiled. Then they heard it…someone was coming. They had to think quickly. Auggie grabbed Scott and they started to act like they were fighting. All that practice for the play for parent's night came in handy. Jules and Shelby followed their lead.

Peter and Sophie heard what happened at lunch. They had to see with their own eyes. Until now, they didn't believe it. Peter pulled the boys apart, and Sophie went to the girls. "Cool, it you guys" Peter said.

"What is going on here" piped in Sophie.

"He stole my girl" Auggie said trying to get free.

"She was never **your** girl" Scott shouted back.

"Ok, put a cork in it. I should make you all buddy hike, but your mom will be here soon." Peter said as he looked at Jules. The four Cliffhangers looked at each other. "She said she was coming next week," Jules said trying to correct him.

"Well, I guess she changed her mind. Everyone back to school. I just called a group meeting" Peter said leading the way.

Scott kicked his feet and said, "I swear, we have more groups that anyone."

On the way back Peter and Sophie were talking. Sophie started, "This doesn't make any sense. Scott and Shelby were so happy together."

"Yea, so were Auggie and Juliette. Everything started going sour after Jules got that phone call from her mother. We've got to find out what that call was about, and soon." 

The rest of the cliffhangers were in art when they were pulled out for group. They all sat down when Daisy started, "Must be pretty bad if I can't finish my tomb stone." David agreed, "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that were are having a fighting problem between a few of out Cliffhanger's here."

"Didn't look like fighting to me", Daisy reminded them.

It didn't take look for David to have a response to that. "Yeah Jules, maybe we can go out back and 'fight'." Auggie had to hold back the thought of hitting David. Scott must have read his mind because he jumped up to go after David. Peter stopped him and they continued group. The four of them agreed to stop fighting, and group was over. 

As punishment for fighting they had kitchen duty. Dinner had been over for 2 hour and they were still cleaning pots and pans. "I'm going to die if I see another pot" Juliette said as she dried another pan. 

"Poor princess, too bad the maid isn't here" Shelby responded.

Scott could only think of one thing, "boy, I'm starving. When do we get to eat."

"When our work is done, Capt." Auggie said mocking him.

"Yea, if you would do your part we would be done" Scott argued.

"Man, you better step off or I'll do some work on you" Auggie said as Peter interrupted tem. "When are you guys going to realize that the more you fight the more you work? You have 15 minutes to eat. I will be back in 20, and your dishes should be all done." With that Peter left the lodge. 

"I was wondering when he was going to leave," Auggie said as soon as Peter was out of sight. 

"So Scott, are you really that hungry, or do you want to go 'catch up' before Peter gets back?' Shelby asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Aug will you watch out for Peter?" Scott asked with heavy eyes.

"Sure man, You better hurry up."

"Remember, you only have 20 minutes," Juliette reminded them. 

"Yea, Yea, Yea…" Shelby said as she a Scott went around the corner. As soon as they were out of sight Auggie went over and held Juliette.

"How you holdn' up?" 

"Much better now that you are holding me."

"Ah Jules, you're much stronger that you think. You can get thought anything."

"Have I told you lately that I love you."

"Not in the last few hours, we have been too busy breakn' up," Auggie said with a smile.

"Breaking up is hiring." Jules said with a yawn.

"Why don't you close your eyes, I'll watch for Peter." It was too late, Juliette was already asleep. A few minutes later Scott and Shelby returned. Shelby saw the couple and couldn't resist, "Boy, it didn't take you long to hire her out."

"Sh… I don't think she has slept much the last few days" Auggie reported.

"Hate to break this up, but Peter is coming." Scott and Augg switched places without waking Juliette. Auggie and Shelby jumped up and got to the kitchen just as Peter walked in. "Well, it's late, looks like Jules already checked out. Did she eat all her dinner?" Peter asked looking at Scott.

"Well…uh…she fell asleep before she could finish."

"I'll let her go this time, but she has to make up for it tomorrow." 

"Can I take her to her room?" asked Scott with a concerned look.

"OK, but then to your dorm."

Scott said, "Yes Sir" as he picked up Jules and walk out of the lodge.

Peter turned around and dismissed the other two. Scott put Juliette in her bad and saw Shelby on the way out. He gave her a quick kiss and was gone. One day down, and who knows how may more to go. The next few days went about the same, only the real couples didn't have a chance to meet. Jules mother came on Monday. She was so happy when Peter told her about the last few days. She thought that she was a little hard on Juliette, but she would make it up to her. The reunion was the same as always. "Are you watching you weight. You look like you put on some pounds?" Scott was listening to the entire conversation. How does Jules put up with this? Scott interrupted, "Mrs. Waybourne, I don't think we have met. I'm Scott Barringer," he said as he pulled Juliette close "Juliette's boyfriend." 

"It's Mrs. Row now, and yes, she has told me all about you. Nice to meet you, Scott. So, what is a cute boy like you doing in a place like this." 

Jules saw Scott's eyes widen "Pure misunderstanding" she said. 

"Well, you will have to have dinner with us tonight."

"Love too. It would be nice to eat some real food," Scott said.

"Good, I will send a car about 6. My staff will cook us a wonderful meal. Juliette, make sure you wear something appropriate. See you soon Scott." 

"Yea can't wait." Soon she was pulling out of Horizon. "Well" Scott began, " a least we will have a decent dinner, right Jules?" Scott looked at Juliette; she was staring off at her mother. "Jules, Juliette?"

Juliette snapped back into reality "Huh…what did you say?" 

"Nothing, you ok?" Scoot asked 

Jules put on her face smile and replied, "Yea, Fantastic." 

Scott could tell that she was just acting. "You know you don't have to act ok if you're not. It will just eat away at you, and you will start cutting again." 

"You are starting to sound like Peter. Let get to class."

As soon as they walked into class, Auggie knew something was wrong. He could see it in Juliette's eyes. Ezra said that he saw Jules mom talking with her and Scott. Auggie had to fight the idea of joining them. He hadn't even spent 5 minutes alone with her the last few days. It was so hard watching them together, then he thought of Shelby. She was going through the same thing. Scott and Jules sat at the table in front of Auggie and Shelby. 

"I'm surprised you let those back-stabbers sit by you," Daisy said to Shelby from across the room.

Auggie responded first, "mind your own business Goth-girl."

"Actually we're over it. We have decide that we are better off without them." Shell said as she put her head on Auggie's shoulder. Aug was a little taken back; this was never part of the deal. He started to think of all the times Jules put her head on his shoulders like tat. All of a sudden he flashed back to reality. Shelby was talking, "Right, Augg?" He had no clue want she just said, but agreed. Shelby just kissed his cheek. Whatever he agreed to, she was sure happy about it. The rest of the day flew by. Scott looked at his watch and it said "5:15." 

"I didn't realize it was getting so late. I need to get ready." 

"What you gotta get ready for," Augg asked.

"Oh, Jules and I are having dinner with her mother."

"Just remember she is just pretending to be in love with you, I'm the one she wants." Auggie felt helpless, so he started to write a letter to Jules. 

It took him the entire time Scott was getting ready, to write a few sentences. He rewrote the letter about 20 times, he wanted it perfect.

While at the girl's room another scene was happening. Shelby was watching Jules run around getting ready. "You know you don't have to worry about what you look like, Scott doesn't care. It's not like-"

"It's not for Scott, it is for my mother" Juliette understood how she was feeling right about now. At 6, Auggie and Scott were sitting in the lodge with Shelby. When Jules arrived Auggie couldn't believe it. She was gorgeous. Her hair was pinned up, and she was wearing the prettiest dress Auggie had ever seen. It was pink and the material so light that it just flowed when Jules walked. It was also short so he could see her pretty legs. Juliette couldn't help but smile when she saw Auggie's face. The smile disappeared when Scott put his arm around her and walked out the door. Scoot was a little surprised that they were alone in the limousine. "Your mom didn't come?"

She smiled, "No, she wouldn't waste her time." They sat in silence for a while. Then Scott remembered the letter Auggie wrote. "Here" handing her the letter, "lover-boy gave this to me." Her face lit up as she opened the letter. 

Jules,

You know I etah (hate) to write letters. I kcus (suck) at this stuff. I Love you, don't forgt (forget) that. And don't worry about what ehs (she) says. 

Love, Augg

"He must have worked on this for awhile. Only a few words are written backward." Jules read the letter over and over again until they got there. "I guess this is it, Show time!" 

Scott helped her out of the car, and couldn't believe his eyes. The house was beautiful. "Man, you folks sure live in style." 

"Yep, everything in mother's life is perfect, except me that is."

"Hey we don't have time for that. Put on you party face," Scott said reassuring her. They went to the dining room where her mother was waiting. 

Dinner went well, all except the fact that Jules only ate a few bites. Scott sure made up for it. At the end of the evening Scott even got a hug from Juliette's mom. When they were saying goodbye, they realize it had been raining. While in the limo Scott and Jules talked about the past. Scott started, "Why didn't you tell me about all this when we were dating?"

"Probably the same reason you didn't tell me about your past. We both knew we weren't right for each other and we weren't ready. You are a dear friend, I hope you know that." Scott smiled; he felt the same way. "I think I'm ready now." They both began to tell each other about their past. About 20 minutes into the drive the storm got worse. "I hate storms," Juliette said as she tensed up.

At that same moment the driver thought the same thing. Then a dear jumped out of the woods in front of them. Scott and Juliette felt the sudden movement. The driver missed the dear, but lost control of the car. The car flipped several times until the side of the car smashed into a few trees. He driver yelled to the back, but there was no answer. At the same time back a Horizon, Auggie got chills. He knew something was wrong, but what was it? 


End file.
